Two Roads Diverged
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated as of 2/18!! Lizzie and Gordo went their seperate ways after high school. So what exactly brings them together after so many years? Read and find out!! And review!!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated my stories for a while, but I will try to this weekend! I got a new story idea and thought that I'd try it out. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Here are a few notes about the actual story:  
  
It takes place in Boston, because that's where I'm from and I know my way around. Lizzie and Gordo have not spoken to each other since high school because of some events that took place, which will be explained later in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Roads Diverged  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Beth Israel Hospital, July 7, 2014*~  
  
  
  
"Ok Elizabeth, one last push, and you're almost there."  
  
26-year-old Lizzie McGuire took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. "Ah!!" she screamed. Her insides felt as though they were being torn apart.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
Lizzie threw her head back on the pillow. A nurse wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "Ok Lizzie, one more and you're done, I promise!"  
  
"That's what you said last time!" Lizzie moaned.  
  
"You're doing great! Just one more and we're there."  
  
Lizzie felt a sharp stab of pain. "Ow!!!!" she cried.  
  
"Here we go!" called the nurse. "Deep breath! 1,2,3."  
  
Lizzie pushed down as hard as she could. She could feel it, she was almost there. One last push.  
  
"Congratulations Miss McGuire! You have a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor announced, holding up a tiny red baby.  
  
Lizzie looked at her daughter. She was perfect. Even with her face all wrinkled up, and her body shivering and her lungs wailing. She watched as the nurse wrapped her up, and carried her over. Lizzie extended her arms, and the nurse handed her the petite bundle. "She's gorgeous!" breathed Lizzie.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." Agreed the nurse.  
  
Lizzie looked down at the baby, who had stopped crying, and was now looking intently up at her. She gently touched her face. "Hi there little one." She cooed. "I'm your mommy." The baby almost smiled, as if she knew.  
  
"Have you got a name?" asked the nurse, who was filling out the birth certificate.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Yes." She replied, thinking for a minute. "Emma." She smiled again. "Emma Marie McGuire."  
  
"I like it!" replied the nurse.  
  
"I love it." Lizzie smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ A doctor looked through the glass door of the intensive care nursery unit into the waiting room. She saw a man sitting in the chairs, his head buried in his hands. She knew who he was. She crossed through the door and called his name.  
  
"Mr. Gordon?"  
  
The man looked up.  
  
"Your daughter is stable for now. She's on a respirator, and a feeding tube, but her vitals are strong, and her internal organs seem to be fully developed."  
  
Gordo took a deep breath, and wiped the tears off his face. "That's good, right?"  
  
"Yes, for now, things look good."  
  
"How long will she need to be here?" he asked.  
  
"Its hard to tell. As far as we can see, the only problem is getting her to breath on her own. We'll need to run some more tests, and there's always the risk of infections. You're lucky though. The prognosis for preemies born at 7 months is usually fairly optimistic. We just need to focus on her breathing and hope for the best."  
  
"Lucky?" Gordo thought. "Lucky is not the adjective I would use to describe the current situation."  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked the doctor.  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
Gordo followed her into the NICU. He looked around at all the babies. They were all so tiny, surrounded by huge machines, tubes sticking out everywhere. He glanced over at the regular nursery, which was right next- door. Those babies seemed so big, so healthy. He read the names on the bassinets as he followed the doctor. "Harper, Collins, James, McGuire." Gordo read out loud, pausing after the last one. "Baby Girl McGuire. Nah, couldn't be." He thought. "Duh! She'd have a different last name." he attributed his stupidity to the trauma he had experienced that day.  
  
"Here she is." Said the doctor. Gordo looked down at the tiny infant lying in the bassinet. She was so little. She looked so helpless. She was breathing through a small oxygen mask. Electrodes were hooked up to her, monitoring a million things. Gordo watched her tiny stomach heave in and out with every breath.  
  
"You can touch her if you like." A nurse told him.  
  
Gordo reached down and stroked her arm. He held out his finger and she grabbed onto it. "Hey." He smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. "You are absolutely perfect; do you know that? You're beautiful." The baby cooed. "I love you." He whispered to his daughter.  
  
The doctor returned. "Well Mr. Gordon, why don't you go get something to eat? We'll take good care of your daughter."  
  
"Lucy." He remarked, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Lucy." He replied. "Her name is Lucy."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
What'd did you think? Read and review!  
  
PS: Who else loved "Dear Lizzie"? Best episode yet! 


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Wow! I'm really glad so many of you like it! Here is an update for you. I'll try to have a few a week, but I'm really busy with a show that I'm in, so we'll see how long that lasts! Anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Roads Diverged  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Impressions  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Boston: 5 Years Later*~  
  
  
  
"Emma!" Lizzie called down the hall. "Hurry up sweetie! We're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming!" a little voice returned. The voice was followed by the sound of rushed footsteps, hurrying down the hall.  
  
Lizzie looked up from her coffee to see a petite 5 year old, blonde hair braided into pigtails, hazel eyes sparkling, modeling a ballerina tutu. "Em! What happened to the outfit I picked out for you?" Lizzie asked pleadingly.  
  
"I didn't like it." Emma replied. "This is much prettier."  
  
"Emma, this is your first day of kindergarten, not dance class." Lizzie informed her. "Don't you want to dress like all the other kids?"  
  
"No." Emma retorted. "I want to go back to Nana and Granpa Sam's." she pouted. "Sweetie, we live here now." Lizzie explained. "We couldn't stay with Nana and Granpa forever. Aren't you excited that Mommy has a great new job?"  
  
"I miss them." Emma cried, her lip quivering. "Even Uncle Matt."  
  
"Well, I miss them too pumpkin, but we'll see them soon!" Lizzie tried to comfort her. "They're all going to come here for Thanksgiving! So we need to get our apartment all ready, and I need to work, and you need to go to school!"  
  
"Do I have to?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie answered. "You have to go and learn all kinds of fun things, so you can show everyone how smart you are when they come and visit."  
  
"Ok." Emma replied, reluctantly. "Can I wear my tutu?"  
  
"Maybe for Halloween." Lizzie remarked. "But for now, let's stick to normal clothes, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Emma agreed. "I'll go change."  
  
"That's my girl." Lizzie smiled.  
  
She watched as Emma went back to her room. A few minutes later, she reappeared, this time in a denim skirt and a peasant blouse.  
  
"Now that's better!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You look so pretty! I better take a picture to send to everyone back in Hilldridge!" Lizzie grabbed her camera and took a few shots of Emma posing with her backpack and new school supplies. "You ready to go?" she asked when she was done.  
  
"I guess so." Replied Emma.  
  
"Ok, we're off to kindergarten then!" Lizzie declared. She grabbed Emma by the hand, and they headed off to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Dad, why don't you let me do it?" Lucy Gordon asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice at her father, who was trying unsuccessfully to do her hair.  
  
"Sorry Luce." Gordo replied. "What can I say? I'm a beauty school dropout."  
  
"Dad, you never went to beauty school." Lucy remarked.  
  
"Oh! That explains why I'm so terrible at doing your hair." He joked.  
  
Lucy rolled her chocolate brown eyes and shook her head. Gordo laughed. He reached onto her dresser and handed her a headband that matched her purple dress. "Here. Why don't you use this wrappie thingy." He suggested.  
  
"It's a headband Dad." Lucy explained. "And I wanted to wear my hair up - it's a special occasion."  
  
"Oh it is huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's my first day of real school!"  
  
"You went to school last year though." He pointed out.  
  
"That was preschool. Preschool is for babies." Lucy remarked. "Kindergarteners are much more mature. And we get to go to school for the whole day!"  
  
Gordo laughed at his precocious 5 year old. "Well, personally, I think you should wear it down." He suggested. "You have got great hair."  
  
Lucy ran a brush through her deep brown, curly hair. It was exactly like Gordo's, except it fell halfway down her back. "You're just saying that cuz it's exactly like yours."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I've got great hair too." He joked. "Maybe I should wear the headband!" he said, placing it over his head. "What do you think?"  
  
Lucy laughed. "It doesn't match your tie." She remarked.  
  
"I was thinking that too." He kidded. He removed the headband, and looked down at his watch. "Well kiddo, run a brush through your hair and your teeth, because we have to go."  
  
"Ok." Replied Lucy.  
  
"I'll be downstairs. 5 minutes, ok?" Gordo told her.  
  
"Sure Daddy." Lucy replied, finishing her hair.  
  
"So, are you nervous?" Gordo asked, as he navigated the streets of Boston in his Volvo. He glanced over at his daughter.  
  
"A little." She admitted. "Do you think I'll make friends?"  
  
"Of course!" he told her. "Everyone will love you. Plus, I bet a few kids from your preschool class will be there."  
  
"I hope so." Lucy replied.  
  
They reached a large brick building with lots of kids walking across the lawn.  
  
"Here we are." Gordo announced. "You ready?"  
  
"I guess so." Replied Lucy.  
  
Gordo parked the car, and took Lucy by the hand. They went into the building, found her classroom, and went in.  
  
"Ok Luce." Gordo said. "This is it. I know you are going to have a great time and make lots of friends. You have fun, ok?"  
  
Lucy nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I have to go to work now." Gordo told her. "Amy will pick you up after school, and I will see you when I get home."  
  
She nodded her head again.  
  
"I love you Lucy." He told her, giving her a hug and a kiss. "See you later pal."  
  
"Bye Daddy." Lucy called, as Gordo left the classroom.  
  
Lucy looked around at the children in the classroom. She recognized a few from her preschool, but none that she knew really well. She went over to the tables and sat down. She'd only been there 2 minutes and already she missed her Dad. This was not going to be very fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie entered the elementary school and located Emma's classroom. She led Emma in, and started to say goodbye.  
  
"This looks like a really fun place!" Lizzie remarked enthusiastically. "I think you'll like it!"  
  
Emma feigned a smile.  
  
"Look, I know you're in a new place, and you don't know anyone, but you'll be ok sweetie." Lizzie told her. "You'll make friends easily!"  
  
"I hope you're right." Emma remarked.  
  
"I'm the mom." Lizzie joked. "I'm always right."  
  
Emma laughed.  
  
"Ok, so I will see you at 3:00, right after school. Chin up, right?" Lizzie told her.  
  
"Right." Emma smiled. "Love you Mommy."  
  
"Love you more." Lizzie smiled. "Bye sweetie."  
  
Emma watched as her mother left. She looked around. She liked the classroom, and her teacher seemed nice. Now all she had to do was make some friends, like her mom had said. The only problem was, everyone already seemed to have friends. They were all in groups, and she was all by herself. She headed over to the table area, when she spotted a little girl sitting there already. She was pretty. She had on a purple dress, and her hair was long and curly. She was all by herself too.  
  
"Perfect!" Emma thought. "She must need a friend, just like I do!"  
  
Emma proceeded over to the tables, and introduced herself. "Hi." She greeted. "I'm Emma."  
  
Lucy looked up at the little girl who was talking to her. She had blonde pigtails, and a bright smile. She seemed nice.  
  
"I'm Lucy." Replied Lucy.  
  
"Hi Lucy." Emma remarked. "Wanna be friends?"  
  
Lucy smiled at the bold little girl. "Sure!" she agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	3. Cubbie Buddies

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad that everyone is liking this story! To answer the burning questions, I promise you will find out who the mother of Lucy is and who the father of Emma is, very shortly! I have the story all planned out and I promise you will not be disappointed, just bear with me! In the meantime, please continue reading and reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Emma and Lucy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Roads Diverged  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Cubbie Buddies  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok boys and girls!" called a teacher's voice over the noisy classroom. "Please come sit on the round rug!"  
  
With that, 20 five year olds bolted over to the blue rug in the corner of the classroom. The sat down and listened intently to the red head teacher that sat in the rocking chair before them.  
  
"Good morning boys and girls, I'm Miss Bennett. Welcome to kindergarten!" She smiled at them. "I want us all to go around the circle and introduce ourselves, so we can get to know one another. When we get to you, tell us your name, how old you are, and one thing about yourself. Does everyone understand?"  
  
20 heads bobbed up and down.  
  
"Good." Miss Bennett smiled again. "I'll start. My name is Miss Bennett, I'm 25 years old, and I have a puppy named Winnie! Your turn!" she told the little boy sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm Chris, I'm 5 and 3 quarters and I have no pets." Replied the little boy.  
  
The class continued, and got through Ryan F, Jamie, Hannah, Hayley, Ryan H, Kayla, Kyle, and Brian before it was Emma's turn. She took a deep breath and began. "Hi, I'm Emma McGuire. I'm 5 years old, and I just moved here from California."  
  
A cascade of ohs and ahs filled the room.  
  
"Well that's very exciting!" Miss Bennett exclaimed. "OK, your turn." She told Lucy.  
  
"Hello." Lucy started. "I'm Lucy. I'm 5." She thought for a moment. "Oh! And I have a parakeet named Raspberry!"  
  
"Great!" Miss Bennett remarked.  
  
The game went on for a while, until they reached the last student, Maggie. Then Miss Bennett explained a few of the classroom rules. "No running, no yelling, no speaking out of turn, and no fighting. We always share, and if we have a problem with someone, we use our words. We listen to me for directions, and we do as we are told. This lets us all have fun and be safe at the same time. Any questions?"  
  
20 heads shook "no".  
  
"Ok." Continued Miss Bennett. "You guys are here for the whole day, so we have 2 recesses, 1 lunch period, and a nap time. Your nap mats are stored in this cabinet." She explained, opening a cabinet. "Each mat has a name on it, and I'll show you how to find yours after lunch."  
  
Miss Bennett crossed the room to a counter area that was built on top of smaller cabinets. "These are your cubbies. This is where we keep our backpacks, lunches, jackets, and other things we bring into school. We don't have enough for everyone to have their own, so I will assign cubbie buddies. You and your cubbie buddy will also be partners on field trips, and other things that require partners throughout the year. I'm sure you'll all become great friends!"  
  
Miss Bennett took out a list and began reading names. "I'm going to tell you who your cubbie buddies will be. First up, we have Hayley and Maggie."  
  
A red headed girl with freckles, and a shorter girl with brown hair got up and Miss Bennett showed them their cubbie. It had a picture of a duck on it.  
  
"Next, Ryan F. and Kyle." Two little boys got up and examined their cubbie, which had a truck on it.  
  
"Ok," Miss Bennett continued. "Lets have Emma and."  
  
Emma crossed her fingers for a good cubbie buddy. Not an icky boy, and not some snobby girl that would be mean to her.  
  
".Lucy. Emma and Lucy will be cubbie buddies." Miss Bennett decided.  
  
Emma was thrilled. She and Lucy had already promised to be friends. Now they would be cubbie buddies too.  
  
Lucy got up and followed Emma and Miss Bennett to their new cubbie. She was very glad to be buddies with Emma. She was really nice.  
  
"Your cubbie has a picture of a butterfly on it." Miss Bennett told them. "Can you remember that?"  
  
Both girls nodded. Miss Bennett smiled and returned to her list. Emma looked over at Lucy and smiled. Lucy smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a busy morning, and a restful afternoon, 3:00 rolled around very quickly. Before the girls knew it, it was time to go home! Emma and Lucy stood next to each other, waiting to be picked up.  
  
"I'm glad you're my cubbie buddy." Emma remarked.  
  
"Me too." Lucy agreed. "Maybe sometime we can play?"  
  
"That'd be cool!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
Before the girls could make any plans, Miss Bennett was calling Lucy. "Lucy! Time to go!"  
  
Emma watched as Lucy walked off with tall woman with short brown hair. A few seconds later, her mom appeared.  
  
"Emma!" Miss Bennett called. "Your mom is here!" Emma bolted across the room. "Mommy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Lizzie greeted, as she picked Emma up. "Did you have a good day?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Emma replied, as they walked out the front door. She grasped her mother's hand. "I sat on the round rug, and took a nap, and I made a friend!"  
  
"You did?" Lizzie asked. "That's great!"  
  
"Yep." Emma agreed. "Her name is Lucy, and we're cubbie buddies, and.oh! That's her right there! See that girl in the purple dress, and that must be her Mommy!" Emma remarked excitedly.  
  
"Bye Lucy!" she yelled across the lawn.  
  
At the sound of her name, Lucy spun around, and waved. "Bye Emma!" she called back, and continued along.  
  
"She looks nice!" remarked Lizzie, glancing at the curly haired little girl.  
  
"Maybe can she come over for a play date?" Emma asked anxiously. "Huh? Huh? Can she Mommy?"  
  
"We'll see." Lizzie replied. "After we get the apartment set up, maybe she can come play."  
  
"Yay!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie and Emma continued home, and Emma babbled on and on about her day. "I really like kindergarten Mommy." She announced.  
  
"I guess so!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	4. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

A/N: Hey! I thought I'd update a few of my stories! So here you go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
Two Roads Diverged  
Chapter 4: Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds  
Lucy sat at the kitchen table coloring in her Barbie coloring book while Amy stood at the stove, stirring spaghetti sauce. The radio was tuned into their favorite oldies station for Beatles hour in the background while the two went about their nightly routine.  
  
At precisely 5:15, they heard the familiar jingle of keys, and opening of the apartment door. Then, the thumping of feet from the family room into the kitchen. That was Lucy's cue. She jumped up and ran towards her dad.  
  
Gordo put down his briefcase and caught the tiny little girl charging at him. He picked her up and swung her around. "Hey pal!" he greeted, giving her a hug and a kiss, and then setting her down. "How's my best girl?"  
  
"Good!" she responded. "I missed you!"  
  
"Well, I missed you too!" he remarked. "Mmm, something smells good."  
  
"Amy's making spaghetti." Lucy explained, leading Gordo to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Amy." Gordo greeted.  
  
"Hi there!" she replied. "Look, I hate to run out on you, but I have a dance class in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Gordo replied. "We can take it from here."  
  
"Ok, well the pasta needs about 10 more minutes, and the sauce is cooling. Salad's on the table, and brownies are in the oven." Amy announced.  
  
"What would we do without you?" Gordo asked, tasting the sauce.  
  
"Probably starve." Amy joked. "I will see you, right after school tomorrow." She told Lucy, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye guys!  
  
"Thanks Ame!" Gordo called, as she left the apartment.  
  
Lucy returned to her coloring book as Gordo went to check on the pasta. "So how was your first day?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good." She replied. "I made a friend."  
  
"You did? That's great!" Gordo remarked, enthusiastically.  
  
"She's really friendly, and very funny." Lucy described. "Her name is Emma."  
  
"Emma what?" Gordo inquired, peeking in on the brownies.  
  
"Emma, um, Emma M-something." Lucy couldn't recall her new friend's last name.  
  
"Emma M, huh?" Gordo remarked. "Well, I'm glad to hear it pumpkin."  
  
Lucy nodded her head. They went about their tasks for a few minutes when all of the sudden Gordo turned the radio up. Lucy made a face, she hated when he turned the music up really loud. But then she heard the song, and became amused at her father, who had taken a spoon and was now singing along with the radio.  
  
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes"  
  
Lucy looked up at her father and started to laugh. Every time they heard this song, he would sing it to her. It was one of his favorites, and hers too, seeing as how it included her name and all.  
  
"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
  
Towering over your head  
  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
  
And she's gone" Lucy braced herself for the next part. He rushed over, picked her up, spun her around, and began dancing.  
  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
  
Aaaaahhhhh..." By the end of this verse, both were laughing hysterically. Both had to sit down and catch their breath. After a minute Lucy began to speak again. "Dad, how come that song has my name in it?"  
  
"Actually," he replied, "You have the name in the song. It was written way before you were born. Before I was born even."  
  
"Wow! That's old!" Lucy remarked with wide eyes.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Joked Gordo. He thought about something for a minute, then spoke again. "You know, that was your mom's favorite Beatles song?"  
  
"Really?" asked Lucy, interested in hearing something about her mother. Her dad didn't like to talk about her that much.  
  
Gordo nodded his head. "She loved it. And she loved the name Lucy, so when we found out you were a girl; she couldn't wait to use it. But I wanted to name you Anna."  
  
"How come?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I don't really know, I just liked it." He replied.  
  
"I guess she won, huh?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess she did." Gordo remarked.  
  
"Well, I like my name." Lucy remarked. "I think it fits me perfectly."  
  
"Me too." Gordo agreed. "You're just lucky her favorite Beatles song wasn't 'Dear Prudence' or 'Eleanor Rigby'" He joked.  
  
This sent Lucy into another giggling fit.  
  
In the background, the song ended, and another one started to play.  
  
"You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy  
  
The way you rock'n'roll  
  
You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy  
  
When we do the stroll  
  
Come on, Miss Lizzy  
  
Love me 'fore I grow too old"  
  
"I've never heard this one before!" Lucy commented. "Dad, do we know anyone named Lizzy?"  
  
Gordo went back to cooking, and acted as though he hadn't heard Lucy.  
  
"Do we Dad?" she asked again.  
  
"No, I guess not." Gordo replied, not wanting to talk about his childhood best friend, the one he hadn't seem or heard from since. well for a long time. "Turn the radio off, ok Luce? Dinner's ready."  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	5. Best Friends Forever

A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I thought it came out well. Anyway, here's an update for you! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: None.  
Two Roads Diverged  
Chapter 5: Best Friends Forever  
Lucy waved goodbye to her dad, and headed over to her cubbie. She opened it up, and placed her lunchbox inside. She scanned the room, but saw no Emma. She hadn't arrived yet. So, Lucy wandered over to the tables, and sat, waiting for her friend.  
  
She had given up all hope, when suddenly, just as the bell was ringing, a tall blonde woman, followed by a blonde little girl who looked exactly like her, right down to the way she walked, entered the classroom.  
  
"Hello Miss Bennett, sorry we're so late!" the woman called out, apologetically.  
  
Miss Bennett gave the woman a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Emma, why don't you go put your things in your cubbie, class will start in a few minutes."  
  
Emma nodded, and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mom!" she called, as she started for the cubbie.  
  
"Bye sweetie!" the woman called, as she rushed out of the room.  
  
After Emma was done, she walked over to Lucy. "Hi!" she called out.  
  
"Hi." Lucy replied, getting up from her seat. "Your Mom is really pretty! She looks just like you!"  
  
Emma laughed. "Thanks. She's pretty cool. Your Mom looks nice too." She offered.  
  
Lucy scrunched up her face. "My Mom?" she asked, very confused.  
  
"You know, that woman you were walking home with yesterday." Emma replied. "Wasn't that your Mom?"  
  
Lucy thought for a minute. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You mean Amy!"  
  
"Your Mom's name is Amy?" Emma asked, genuinely puzzled. Maybe kids in Boston called their parents by their first names. She'd have to ask Mom, er. Lizzie, about this later.  
  
Lucy began to giggle hysterically.  
  
"What?" Emma asked, innocently.  
  
"Amy's not my Mom!" Lucy explained, calming down a bit. "Amy's my 2nd cousin. She watches me after school everyday."  
  
"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, getting it. "Your parents work?"  
  
"Yep." Lucy replied. "Well my Dad does. I don't have a Mom. She died when I was really little."  
  
Emma felt bad. She hadn't meant to make Lucy sad. "I'm sorry." She told her.  
  
"Its ok. I don't remember her at all, so I don't have anything to be sad about really. I mean, I wish she was still alive cuz my dad misses her a lot, but we're alright." Lucy explained. "We have Amy, she was my mom's cousin, and my grandparents."  
  
"That's good." Emma replied.  
  
Lucy nodded her head. "What about you? Do have any cousins? Or brothers or sisters?" she asked.  
  
"Well, here in Boston, it's just me and my mom." Emma explained.  
  
"Did your dad die?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No. I don't have a dad." Emma responded.  
  
"Oh." Lucy remarked. She was confused. She thought everyone had a dad. Then again, Emma probably thought everyone had a mom.  
  
"So anyway, Nana and Granpa Sam live in California." She continued. "So does Uncle Matt, Aunt Melina and Olivia."  
  
"Is that your cousin?" Lucy asked.  
  
Emma nodded her head. "She's 4. We used to play everyday when I lived there."  
  
"That's neat." Lucy remarked.  
  
Just then, Miss Bennett announced the beginning of class. The children stopped what they were doing and took their seats on the round rug, waiting for Miss Bennett to tell them what they would be doing today.  
  
"Before we start our activities boys and girls, we're going to make they class birthday board. That way, when we have a birthday coming up, we can organize a little party." She explained. "I'm going to call out a month, and if your birthday is in that month, raise your hand, and I will call on you to ask you what day. We'll start with September. Anyone?"  
  
2 students stood up, and Miss Bennett wrote down their information. Then she continued onto October.  
  
"Great." Emma whispered to Lucy. "I'm going to be dead last."  
  
"Why?" Lucy asked. "When is your birthday?"  
  
"July." Emma replied.  
  
"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. "Mine too! That's so cool!"  
  
"Awesome!" Emma agreed. "I thought I'd be the baby of the class." The girls laughed. Miss Bennett continued on through November, December, all the way through June until she finally reached it. "Okay, who has a July birthday?"  
  
Emma and Lucy both raised their hands.  
  
"Ok girls." Miss Bennett wrote their names under July. "Lucy. What day in July?"  
  
"July 7th." Lucy replied.  
  
"That's mine too!" Emma shrieked.  
  
"Wow! What a coincidence!" she remarked. "But Emma, please remember to use your inside voice, ok?"  
  
"Sorry." Emma replied. She looked over at Lucy, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
After the birthday board was done, it was free time. Lucy and Emma sat down in the book nook.  
  
"I can't believe we were born on the same day!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Emma agreed. "We're like twins!"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Yeah, except we look nothing alike!" Lucy pointed out.  
  
Emma made a face. "True." She agreed. "But it means we should definitely be best friends! Its like a sign or something."  
  
"Yeah!" Lucy agreed excitedly. "Best friends forever?"  
  
"Best friends forever!" Emma echoed. "No matter what!"  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


End file.
